Johnny Ridden
Johnny Ridden, also known as Johnny Raiden (ジョニー・ライデン), is a pilot in the spin-off series Mobile Suit Variations. He was a well-skilled ace who fought under the Principality of Zeon during the One Year War and was considered equal to the Red Comet. Due to his skill he earned a nickname, which was originally said to be Red Blitz (赤い稲妻, Akai Inazuma), but later changed to Crimson Lightning (真紅の稲妻, Shinku no Inazuma). He participated in the Battle of A Baoa Qu but didn't return; his whereabouts remain a mystery. Mission Mode During the mission mode for second game, he is usually seen as a random enemy or ally pilot. Since he is often confused as being Char by other characters, he considers the veteran pilot a rival for his claim to fame. In Sleggar's story mode, Sleggar mistakes him for Char and invokes a fight between them. Kycilia also sends him and M'Quve to reinforce Dozle in the Zabi's story mode. Proud of his title as an ace, Johnny thinks he can endure any danger by himself. Though he respects talented pilots, he fears for those who follow him too often and claims that he is fine alone. Striving to become friends with Johnny is needed for the Part 4's of his custom Gelgoog. Johnny makes a brief cameo in Amuro's official mode during the Battle of A Baoa Qu. Amuro at first thinks him to be Char but realizes that he doesn't sense Char in the red MS. Shooting Johnny down, Amuro wonders about the identity of the skilled pilot. The DLC mission "Who's the Greatest Red?" in Shin Gundam Musou is a competition between Johnny and Char for the right to be carry the "red" mantle. The two pilots choose to decimate other red pilots and MS on separate sides of the field. Johnny consents to his defeat after their friendly game and respectively leaves; Char remarks the ace is flattering him too much by allowing him to keep the title. Personality In the Dynasty Warriors Gundam series, his personality depends on whether he is the player's ally or enemy. If ally, he is usually partly calm, slightly competitive and kind. As an enemy, he is arrogant and hasty. In both cases, he commonly uses the word "prey" in the game series. Quotes :See also: Johnny Ridden/Quotes *"A red Mobile Suit! That must be the Red Comet!" :"You're very mistaken, my friend. I'm the Crimson Lightning!" ::~~''Sleggar and Johnny; Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2'' Alternate MS When the player finishes select missions throughout Mission Mode in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2, they will unlock the ability to see characters in specific Mobile Suits during missions. These can either force the particular ace to become weaker or pilot another MS from another Gundam saga. The particular trait and MS for these conditions listed below are ones afflicting Johnny. *Default - Gelgoog (Johnny), Byalant *Rival's MS - Gelgoog (Char) *Crossover MS - Gundam MK-II (Titans) *Weaker MS - Dom *Occasional Pilot for - Big Zam In the fourth game, once unlocked, he may serve as a random pilot for the Musha Gundam or Knight Gundam and will have a special quote when launching in the former. External Links *Profile at Gundam Wiki Category:Gundam Sub Pilots